


My Immortal Continued...

by Tanis (surefire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Chemical Romance, Rick and Morty, my immortal fanfic - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Humor, Multi, Romance, continuation of my imortal, shitpost, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefire/pseuds/Tanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ebony gets back to the FUTURE!!! AND THEN TO THE PAST</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fammous last words

**Author's Note:**

> AN: the author died we are the neeew authors we rule the world now. the hive mind named...... i can’t saw that tho. MOONWOLF FANGS TO HER AND CRAZYSHITSHADOW. Anyways fuck the preps mcr rox welcome to the black parade is the best song eva.

moryt looked at me with his gofic red eyes he got down on one kee with lil rick and he was holding a black and red ruby gofic ring. And he seductively said, “Ebolia will you marry us!”

“AHHAHAhhA” I laughted crurely at him. And punched him in the face. And left to go find Darco.

After i found him we went to tom rid to get a new gofic outfit because i needed a new one for the new band i was joining. It was a short tube around my body like a corset with red things around it and rips and large black boots with knife heels so it would be easyier to cut my wrisps. Tom was cutting his wrips too instead of filing his nails, because he’s goicgic, and he was drinking blooood from darco.

“How much for the dress?” I asked Tom, trying to free Darco form his fangs.

“Only 3 koonuts because ur so sexy!” He flirts, winking at me sneekly.

I finally get the verryy pale Darco back and give Tom Rid the money. “Fangs.” I say and we leave. We french passive agressively on the way back to Hogmessles.


	2. Oganism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: FOK UF YOU STPD PRESPZ. I WIL KEEL UUUUUUU. aynwaysb fangz to moojnwolf and hivermand 4 teh jhelpsn MRC ROXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!

I WALKED to my room and loomed in the mirror. I looked so hawt with my sexxy pale face and blood redd lipstick. My eyeshadow and eyeliner was running so i fxed it with some more stuff. I went back down to teh commom room and saw Sarco. He looked so sexxy wif his blak shiny hair nad wite roostwer teet. We where hungry so we walked over to navel and drakn his blooooood(An: THIS IS WHAT HAPPEMNS TO POSERSSSSSSSS) It talseted to good and darco looked so sexxxdy drinking blood. I gropped his you know what and we went into my room to heave you know what!111 Vampire popped out of my closet and i looked at him wityh a pissed dexprression. “WTDF YOU FFFING PERVVV???” I yielded angrily. But i couldnt saty mad at him he looked to m7uch like gerard way and billie joe. He jumped onto us and we all had you know what. BUT THEN NAVEL XCAME INS AND WAS LIKE. “hey can i joimn?” we all shrugged and nodded and said “YEah suref navel, even though ur a fuckin prep and shit.” and everybody said that in unisonn and sctuff.

SUDDENLY snap came ij and started shooting at us. “BANG BANG BANG” He said loudkly. “AHHH WTFFF SNAP?? GET OUT OF HWERWE!!!” I shriked and got my clothes back on and kcked everyone out.


	3. Back to the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: fuk you preps like navlle. fanz sooo much to hive mide and moonwoof and crazysitswadow lov you biches.

Now that i was alon I could get ready for the day ahied i had to exersis my voce for the convert so i started sisning blak pared, and put on more make up. Then profeser terlony came in and started shouting fanticly nad sexily. “Wat da fuc are you doing her you are suposed to be fucing voldimotrt!!1111” She was waring a long blak dreess with a booold red vael that coverd her fave.  
“I had to geet reedy for the concert. im the main singinger.” I said romaticly.  
“Okay, i will hepl you geit bake to the past.” WE went to her oface where the penceiv was and i whant black to the past with the blake time toorner. 

i wus in the slitheren coomen rome, and saitan was staring into the fire suductivle. “HI saitin!” I said flritvile. “Grentings enobly.” Saini said sadely, as he cut his risrts. “IM ready for the concert.”  
Saitani looked up at me, he was wareing a blak turn up suit with a bloood read tie. “Ebony.” he said in a sade suductive voice. “The concert has been canceled.”


End file.
